The spring after the storm
by Misspuddleduck
Summary: After the events of the movie Frozen Anna and Elsa have lots of catching up to do. But life is never simple when you're a magical queen so it's not long before the crew set out on a whole new set of Adventures. The first 2 chapters happen at the end of the movie as Elsa is trapped in her ice palace and Anna is dying. Please be nice, this is my first story. Comment with advice :) xx
1. Chapter 1

The queen felt distressed as she watched the snow monster chase her sister and the blonde down the mountain. She knew it wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't be so sure about herself. She'd almost killed Anna before and would die before she let it happen again. Fear and anxiety filled her as she thought, in dread, about what could be happening in Arendelle. She knew Anna would be okay. She was the princess that everyone loved, Anna was the princess that would save them all and become a great queen. If only Anna knew that she loved her. She would learn to control it, safe from everyone, everyone safe up here on the mountain. Then one day, if Anna forgave her, she could come back. One day it would be okay again. Snow and dangerous ice shards surrounded her as she panicked more and more. Would Anna be okay? She was so innocent? And what about that slimy Hans?

 _ **Dear Anna,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for shutting you out again. I'm sorry to see you leave after you trekked up a mountain. I'm sorry I treated you so coldly and sent you away. I'm sorry I left you to clear up my mess down in Arendelle.**_

 _ **I guess you at least deserve an explanation. I was born with magical ice powers, but of course you know that now. When I was a baby I caused all sorts of trouble. The slightest tantrum would cause my cot to freeze and my cradle to turn into a cold block of ice. However as I got older something thawed me out. Or at least someone.**_

 _ **A beautiful baby girl with a gentle face, ginger hair and the cutest freckles ever seen. Her calm green eyes reminded me of the spring that would thaw out my cold winter's heart. That was you Anna dear.**_

 _ **We instantly became best friends. Inseparable. On your second and my fifth Christmas we were given matching pair of dolls, mine looked like you and yours looked like me. I have so many happy memories of our early morning games in the ballroom. You always were an expert skater, despite your clumsiness. When you were five though things changed. When we were playing I accident struck your head with my cold ice. You probably hate me now, if you didn't before, but I promise you it was a mistake. I could never hurt you purposely. The trolls removed your memories of my magic from your head and Mama and Papa removed me from your life. I spent years trying to control my magic so that I could be with you. But it never worked. I tried everything. I shut you out to protect you from the monster inside me.**_

 _ **I'm sorry Anna**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **Elsa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Elsa,**_

 _ **When you get this, if indeed you do get this, I will be long dead. I don't want to die bitterly so I must tell you this.**_

 ** _When I die there will be terror in Arendelle, a war and maybe even the end of royalty. I hope that you stay safe throughout it. If you get this letter you must ensure Prince Hans is punished. He is evil and will try to kill you like he has done to me. But the fact that he betrayed me and all of Arendelle is in the past now, there's so much more important things I must say to you. I am losing strength and can hardly write anymore. I must say it before it's too late. I love you Elsa. I love you so much and would do anything to save you. I forgive you for shutting me out and hating me. I forgive you for striking my heart I love you Elsa. Please don't shut yourself out, you have total control, I believe in you. You can be a good ruler. I know you will be. I love you Elsa. Please don't..._**

 **The young princess fell from the chair and collapsed on the floor. Her time had come. The next thing she knew was stumbling through the snow towards Kristoff. She could see his act of true love as he left the reindeer in the wild storm and continued towards her on foot. She'd seen Olaf's act of true love as he was swept away by the blizzard. She'd seen Elsa's act of true love. Elsa. Her dear sister who had hidden away for most of her life to protect her sister and her kingdom. After she'd kissed Kristoff she'd help her sister. She'd never let her sister lose control or hide away. She was almost at the ice harvester when she heard a noise. Seeing her sisters impending death from Prince Hans she turned and ran. Her life was nothing without her sister. She needed Elsa to live. She jumped in front of the sword. Her last moment of energy. Of life. Time stood still as the queen's tears fell on her sister. The pitiful crying could be heard all over the land. The blizzard had stopped. All that remained was the harsh ice cold. Kristoff felt his heart break, He could have saved her. If only he'd not left, if only he'd ran faster. If only he'd kissed her. If only. If only.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N To the lovely person who left a review on the last chapter. Thanks for your support. Obviously everyone who has seen Frozen knows what happens between Anna turning into an ice statue to the end of the film. If you haven't already watched it I strongly suggest you do. This is what happens next. Love you all xxx**

 _ **Dear Anna,**_

 _ **I trust you are well. Sven and I are fine and are enjoying the new sled. I will be back in Arendelle to see you tomorrow afternoon.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Kristoff xxx**_

 **The little princess smiled and inhaled the scent of the letter. Yep. The smell of straw, hay and ice clung tight to the letter. All those scents that cried out the name of her lover. Kristoff. Kristoff. She happily skipped back to her chamber and placed his letter in a special box.**

 _ **Your Majesty,**_

 _ **I am very sorry for the actions of you youngest son. I promise he is being dealt with accordingly and will not set foot in Arendelle again. I hope this sum of money will help re-strengthen the trust between Arendelle and the Southern Isles. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask.**_

 _ **Deepest apologies**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_

 ** _King James of the southern isles._**

 **The queen sighed. What Hans had done was unforgivable but should his whole country suffer because of him? She would speak to Anna and to the King in person. There was a knock at the door and the queen's sister rushed in. The queen grinned not bothering to reprimand her sister for entering like a natural disaster. The girl flung herself at her sister and they embrassed tightly. After Anna let go of Elsa the girls sat down on the queen's bed.**

 **Elsa showed the letter to her sister who wasn't sure what to do either. Elsa knew what could happen when certain trade alliances were ended. She certainly didn't want to be responsible for a depression in the southern isles but as Anna had pointed out Hans could be like his brothers and father therefore ending the alliances could be a good idea. Then Anna had an idea "What if we were to go under cover? None of us have ever been to the southern isles so we could see what it is like, if it actually needs our trade or not." Elsa liked the idea but knew she couldn't leave Arendelle so soon after the civilians had started to trust her. And she certainly didn't want her sister to go alone to the country of the Prince who had tried to kill her. Anna wasn't put out, she was very proud of her idea and secretly wanted a chance to see another country outside Arendelle after being alone in the castle for so long.**


End file.
